


( ╹▽╹ )

by GeekyGlasses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGlasses/pseuds/GeekyGlasses
Summary: Keith comes back from his missions and watches Lance's recorded aerial performance
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 35





	( ╹▽╹ )

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a million years ago when Voltron was still good and the seasons were still coming out. It's ends abruptly, is very cringy, and I figured I should actually do something with it
> 
> So
> 
> Uh
> 
> *Chucks it at you and runs*

“Good job, team!” Coran congratulated as he and the paladins went back to the castle. They had just finished their last performance, and were glad it was over. Everyone followed Hunk as he headed to the lounge and plopped down on the couch. 

Allura looked around as soon as everyone was seated. “Has anyone seen Keith? I heard his mission was over.”

“Yes, Princess. I believe he's in his room.” Coran said. “Since he missed all of your performances, I saved the broadcasts and sent them to him. He's probably watching them now.”

Pidge jumped up. “Well let's go say hi. We haven't seen him in forever.”

Everyone agreed and they all stood up and headed to Keith's room. What they didn't know was that Keith  _ was _ watching the broadcasts, but he was stuck rewatching one part. As soon as it got to Lance's Aerial Silk routine, he couldn't stop watching it. 

His cheeks had gone slightly red the first time, and realizing that no one was there to tease him about it, he started replaying it and replaying it over and over again. He never knew that Lance had the ability to do anything like that, so it was definitely a surprise when it came on. 

The paladins headed over to his room as he was going through the scene yet again. He jumped as soon as the door opened. Everyone stepped inside and he gave a little wave.

“Hey Keith!” Pidge greeted. “What're you up to-” Keith turned to where she was looking to see that he never turned off the video. Everyone turned to him.

“I..I can explain!”

Pidge just smirked and pushed Lance farther into the room while leading everyone else out. As soon as the door closed, she locked it. Heading back to the lounge Pidge whispered to Hunk, “I bet you 5 bucks they'll be making out in the next 10 minutes.”

“You're on.” 

*****

Neither one of them had moved since everyone else had left. Keith was sitting on his bed while Lance was still standing, both looking anywhere except at each other. Lance awkwardly cleared his throat and moved towards the bed. 

“So, um, you, you liked it?”

Keith looked up. “Well, yeah. It's a nice change from how you usually act.” He replied, cracking a small grin and earning a snort from Lance.

“Yeah, I guess.” He started pacing around the room with Keith watching him.

“What's up? Something's obviously on your mind.”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I guess I'm just trying to figure something out. Cause, like, this really makes me confused as to how you feel about me, and I definitely know how I feel about you. I've been trying to give signs, and either they weren't good signs or you just didn't notice, and so all of this is just very, very confusing to me. Gosh, you probably don't even know what I'm rambling on about.”

Lance continued to ramble on as Keith watched him. He had stopped listening to think himself. Was Lance really meaning what it sounded like he was saying? 

Keith knew that he had liked Lance from the first day, back when they were rescuing Shiro. And he even thought that maybe something would happen after their bonding moment, but nothing had. Did he mess up somewhere, or was Lance just trying to conceal his feelings?

He turned his attention back to Lance to see him still rambling on.

“And just, you were so upset when I wouldn't acknowledge our bonding moment, and I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't want to deal with my feelings or rejection, I really don't know.”

Keith knew for sure now that feelings were there. Had he been that blind to see? They were both probably too oblivious for their own good. 

He stood up and pulled Lance down so he was sitting next to him. Still rambling on, Keith took the time to really look at him. His cheeks were turning more pink as he rambled on, and his blue eyes were scrunched up, staring ahead as his hands waved around as he talked. His brown hair was a little wild from when he had ran his hand through it earlier.

Keith finally decided that he needed to get Lance’s attention to tell him that he felt the same.

“Lance.”

“Gosh but why would I think that you felt the same way, I mean, I'm just Lance.”

“Lance.”

“I'm so sorry, I've probably weirded you out so much.”

“Lance!”

“I've wasted a lot of your time, I don't even know why I stayed. I'll just go.”

Keith, seeing that Lance was not going to listen, grabbed Lance's face and pulled it to his, kissing him.

Lance let out a noise of surprise, but relaxed and kissed back. Keith's hands were still cupping his face, and he placed his hands on Keith's lower back, pulling him closer slightly. 

Both boys had been waiting for this moment for forever. Keith had partially wanted him to stop talking, but mostly to tell him that he liked him, too. And it looked like Lance understood. 

They finally pulled away, Lance touching their foreheads together. Both were panting slightly from the kiss. 

“That was..” Lance breathed out.

“Agreed.”

“I had no idea you felt the same! Gosh, I feel stupid.”

Keith laughed. “Well, then we're both stupid, since it took both of us this long to realize.”

Lance let out a chuckle and Keith rested his head on his shoulder. Lance wrapped his arms around him, and leaning back against the wall, somewhat pulled Keith into his lap. 

They sat there for a moment when Lance smiled. 

“Hey Keith, looks like I'm the one cradling you in my arms this time.”

“Maybe you'll actually remember this time.” He joked. They both smiled and cuddled closer together.

*****

“GUYS GUYS GUYS IT'S HAPPENING!” Pidge screamed from her computer. “KLANCE IS REAL AND IS HAPPENING LIVE.”

Everyone rushed in and crowded around the computer. Before they had left, Pidge had connected a camera to Keith's room in case anything interesting happened. Hunk pulled up their timer and frowned, handing a smirking Pidge 5 dollars.

They started the videoing from the beginning and watched the whole thing through, not noticing that Lance and Keith had emerged from the room, hands laced together.

“Oh my gosh they were making out!” Pidge squealed. Keith dramatically cleared his throat and everyone jumped, turning around and noticing the couple standing there.

“Um, hi.” Keith said. Before they knew it Pidge and Hunk had tackled them in a hug.

“This is the greatest thing to ever happen, I swear.” Hunk said, grinning. Pidge suddenly jumped up.

“I gotta go find Matt. We made a bet on how long it would take for you two to finally realize you liked each other.” She said, and sprinted off. Keith stood there embarrassed while Lance grinned. 

“Hey guys, watch this.” Lance said before leaning over and kissing Keith's cheek, making his whole face go red.

“Lance, why?” He asked, trying to cover his blushing face. Everyone just awwed at the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> SEE WHAT I MEAN
> 
> But still if you liked it kudos are appreciated  
> 👉👈


End file.
